1. Field of use in the industry
The roller member according to the present invention is constructed for use in various kinds of bearings such as a cross roller-type bearing, a rectilinear circulating-type roller bearing, a needle-type roller bearing, and the like, which is featured in that a low friction end plate in the form of either a foil or a layer is fixed onto each of the opposite end faces of a roller body, and this leads to a great reduction of wear and abrasion of the roller, in operation, and accordingly to prolongation of durability thereof, thus emhancing a great usefulness of the bearing in the industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The roller used in a conventional roller bearing is inherently accompanied by such a technical problem that the contact face of the roller is worn out with a prolonged use, because it is kept in motion under continuous rolling- and sliding-contacts with the raceway track and the retainer means of the bearing.